


Welcome to Splatfest

by lewdchange



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, French Kissing, Grinding, Groping, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Splatfest (Splatoon), Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdchange/pseuds/lewdchange
Summary: There are many things that make the big city different from the countryside. Many of those things are lewd. Most of those things are magnified during Splatfest.
Relationships: Inkling(s) (Splatoon)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Welcome to Splatfest

An explosion of color overwhelms your eyes. Everywhere you look, bright neon signs and lights shine against the night sky. They flicker and blink in rhythm with the music, pulses of sight and sound that almost puts you in a trance.

You try not to look like an Inkling at their first Splatfest, but, well, you're an Inkling at your first Splatfest. In fact, thanks to you just arriving in the city tonight, it's a hell of a first impression for a country squid.

And it's not just the lights and buildings, either. The Inklings around here are FAR, how shall we say, looser in terms of public affection. Not only have you never seen this many Inklings around without most of them being at least a generation older than you, but you've never seen so many hands either firmly planted on asses or finding their way up shirts.

No one even blinks at any of this. You try not to stare at just how lewd these couples are getting, pressed up against buildings or making out on cafe chairs. After grabbing an eyeful of more skin than expected, you make your way down the street to the main event.

You'd seen pictures before, but those were nothing compared to being in the middle of it all. The cheers were deafening, and the music was drowning it all out. A sea of Inklings crowded around the stage. On it, a trio of Inkling girls wearing the shortest skirts you've ever and what barely could be considered a top. You weren't familiar with them, but found yourself bouncing along to their beat none the less.

The crowd was intimidating at first, most of them just as wild as the Inklings you saw on the way here. But, song by song, you find yourself drawn into the crowd. Your body moves on instinct, responding to the beat along with everyone else.

With as many Inklings crowded together, it's common to brush up against each other, but someone's definitely touching you on purpose from behind. You turn around and almost gasp.

She's beautiful. No, rather, she's hot. Sexy. The young female Inkling that kept bumping into you is wearing the shortest shorts you've ever seen, alongside a very cropped crop top. You can see her bare thighs as she sways her hips back and forth, her soft skin of her stomach all the way up to a fair bit of underboob.

She smiles as you she catches you checking her out. She's obviously pleased with your reaction, because she closes the gap between the two of you, her dancing getting even more erotic. Your cock is getting hard, but you don't care, you can't take your eyes off this girl.

You reach out, hands shaking, your fingers planting themselves on her waist. She bites her lips. Your cock throbs and grows more. She notices. Her body gets closer.

This sexy, half naked girl is now grinding herself on your crotch. Your hands move up and down her back, eventually finding the courage to grab onto her ass. She puts her arms around you, her soft breasts pressed on your body. She leans in, whispering into your ear. The first words she's spoken to you.

"If you follow me, I'll make you CUM!"

She turns around and starts walking away, not even bothering you check if you were going to follow. Of course, with an offer like that, who would turn her down?

You're close behind her, eyes fixated on her sweet ass. Soon enough she leads you to a small alleyway behind a building. You're still close enough to see the lights feel the pulsating beat of Splatfest.

Too close to do anything dangerous.

But it doesn't matter, she pushes you against a wall and drops down to her knees, taking your shorts with her. Your cock feels the night air for only a few seconds before its enveloped by her warm mouth. 

She sucks you fast, hard, and loud. Even with the booming music, her moans still reach your ears, and it's driving your cock wild. Every lick of her tongue makes you shudder, and you feel like you could cum at any minute now.

"Oh shit, fuck that's so good..."

You put a hand on her head, feeling it bob back and forth on your dick. It's too much. You start thrusting your hips, pushing into her mouth. You can feel the cum flow out of your cock and into her mouth. She makes a very pleased sound, swallowing it all without taking you out of her mouth.

You fall back on the wall, trying to catch your breath. The girl stands up and, to your surprise, starts taking off her shorts. She notices your confusion.

"Get hard again so we can fuck," she helpfully explains.

Her words alone get you half way there. She doesn't stop at her shorts, either. She pulls her top over her head and lets it drop to the ground. You've never seen a pair of tits before, but you've decided that these are the absolute perfect pair.

While you're taking in her sexy body and perfect pair of tits, the girl starts taking her shoes off as well.

"I like to do this completely naked. It just feels so naughty to be exposed in public like this!"

Wanting the full Splatfest experience, you also strip down to nothing. The girl seems pleased by this, evidently not having a lot of partners who join in this far.

She grinds up against your body, her hard nipples sliding along your skin, her tongue pushing into your mouth, her soft ass being groped by your hands, a slick trail on your leg from her wet pussy.

After a bit she turns around, putting her hands on the building and presenting herself. This is all happening so fast, but you don't see any point in slowing down. You grab her by the hips and line up your cock with her opening.

Inside her pussy is so warm, so wet, so tight. It feels even better than her mouth. So good that you can't help but start thrusting your hips wildly. She moans in delight, her sounds of ecstasy mixing with the wet slaps of your nude bodies hitting against each other.

"Holy shit, you're so tight!"

"Must be that big fat cock that you're stuffing me with! You like fucking a stranger in the middle of this street?"

"Hell yeah, I love pounding your sexy body!" you reply, reaching around her to grab onto her tits.

"Ooooh! That's it, play with my titties! Put your hands all over my naughty body!"

There was no way you wouldn't fulfill that request, pinching her nipples and feeling her bare skin, eventually making your way down to her clit. You may be inexperienced in this, but your friends did love this topic of conversation.

You thank all those awkward conversations for the wonderful sounds they're resulting in, the girl practically screaming as you simultaneously pump her pussy and feel her up.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Give me more! Ruin my tight little pussy! Dump your fat load in me!"

Her filthy mouth was too much to bear, and you start cumming inside the slutty Inkling in front of you. You can feel your balls tighten as her pussy tries to milk every last drop out of you.

You hold that position, the two of you panting as you try to catch your breath. You pull out, your now soft cock leaving a pool of cum leaking out of her pussy.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've taken that much cum in one session..." says the girl, picking up her panties and getting dressed.

"Honestly," you reply, "that was my first time. I'm glad it was with someone so hot!"

The still topless girl puts an arm around you, a mischievous smile on her face.

"If that was your first go, then I'd love to see your second one... I'm staying in a hotel with a couple of friends. Why don't you join us for the night?"

"Friends? Are they as fun as you are?"

"Let's just put it this way," she says, rubbing her body against you, "they consider me to be the chaste one."

You have a feeling you're going to like Splatfest.


End file.
